Days Like This
by IveGotGameFAn
Summary: Stella's comment about life still resonates within me, and I wonder if lately I have forgotten about the fragility of life and the way it dangles on a whisper thin, gossamer thread that has the capacity to break at any moment." One-shot in Mac's POV


**Here it is! I've finally written something else. This was previously posted, but I had to delete it for some editing and re-post, so I am sorry if you reviewed and it got deleted. However...feel free to review again. :) **

I stare at my window mesmerized by the rain pounding against it. It leaves scattered spontaneous trails down the glass as drops slide, merge, and run down to floors below my office. The vibrant streets that are normally filled with color seem much duller this morning. Gray, even. The mood outside has slowly permeated through the glass and into my workspace. We'd lost our only lead on a suspect and the case was quickly turning cold. I work my jaw in frustration as I watch a man on the sidewalk battle against the wind and his umbrella that seemingly only knows how to turn inside out. A young couple run hand-in-hand across the street, grinning as they dodge crawling vehicles. I swear I can hear the woman's laughter from way up here. It's so joyful and full of life, and I think I must be going crazy.

A thought hits me, and I spin my chair around. The corner of my mouth turns up as I realize that I am _not_ going insane. The laughter really does exist and it's not from the woman dodging raindrops and vehicles with her boyfriend outside. The source is standing in my lab's corridor. She has her back to me talking to Danny, but the flowing brown curls give me my answer. I catch Danny's eye and he nods his head toward my office. Stella catches his subtle message and turns around, curls swaying as they follow. I feel her vivacious personality from here, and the color to my gray morning has just returned.

.....**....**

Stella opens my office door, and waltzes in with a cup of steaming coffee as she does every morning. This is normal...our routine, and I think nothing of it. We've done it for the past ten years, and I expect that it will continue for the next ten. We exchange brief "good mornings" as I glance up from my paperwork. She passes my desk and walks over to the window, and I watch her do the exact same thing as I did earlier. The alluring raindrops still dance across my window, and she falls under their spell, too.

"Anything new on the Owens case?" She finally says without turning towards me.

I sigh. "No. I have a feeling that it may be one that we've lost."

Silence overtakes my office except for the muted sound of the pounding drops of water. She stares out the window. I stare at my paperwork. A full two minutes passes before the reticence is broken by the incessant shrill of my desk phone.

"Taylor," I answer and listen.

Stella turns away from the window and motions to the door, an "I'm-leaving" gesture. I nod and watch her go. I'll probably see her later. My attention focuses completely on my phone call.

....**....**

"Days like this make me realize how precious life is and how quickly it can be taken away." I hear Stella murmur beside me three houts later as the rhythmic click of her camera records the repulsive crime scene in front of us. A thirty-two year old mother of three isn't supposed to be found dead and washed up on the banks of the Hudson. I think she should be out in the park chasing after a lively three year old daughter, or throwing frisbee with her seven year old son. The worst part to me is that her seven month old baby boy will never be able to connect the characteristic first word "mama" with this woman in front of me. The coroners on scene roll the body over and I bristle as the violent stab wounds appear. Rain still pounds around us, but I can only focus on the fact that she will never again be able to hold her children. A soft hand placed on my back warms me up, and I glance over to meet those emerald green eyes.

....**....**

Days later Stella's comment about life still resonates within me, and I wonder if lately I have forgotten about the fragility of life and the way it dangles on a whisper thin, gossamer thread that has the capacity to break at any moment. Ever since I have returned from that crime scene I've felt different. I see dead bodies every day, yet that woman...I hate to think that her death only served as a reminder to me to appreciate what I have here. I can't change the fact that she was murdered, but I realize that I can start taking time to appreciate the little things in life...like a child's first steps, a sunny day in Central Park, the beautiful flowers that bloom after long rainy days, _a cup of coffee with my best friend_. The last thought flashes through my mind as I catch a glimpse of curls through my glass walls. Stella sees me staring and grins. I motion for her to come over as I stand and grab my jacket and umbrella.

"Mac?" She looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"Grab your coat. We're going out for coffee." I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her out my door.

"Why?" She responds as we walk to her office.

"To celebrate life."

....**....**

We walk through the building's lobby and head for the cool New York morning. Rain has just started to fall and instead of groaning as I normally would do, I grin and pull out my umbrella. Stella gives me her characteristic look of amusement complete with raised eyebrows. I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear. "Learn to appreciate the little things in life as well as the big." I feel a slight shiver run through her slim frame and smile softly.

We reach the coffee stand and patiently wait while our order is completed. The aroma of roasted coffee beans wafts through the air and mixes with the fresh smell of rain. Stella reaches up and takes the two steaming cups from the vendor and presses one into my free hand as she ducks back under the umbrella. We turn away and begin our walk back to the lab. For once I am reluctant to return so I set the pace casually. Stella understands and slows down without saying a word.

I lead us up the next block but slow down even more as the traffic light changes and forces to wait on our side of the crosswalk. What happens next is a blur. There's a shout, a horn, and the cringe-inducing squeal of uncontrollable tires headed straight for us. Umbrella and coffee forgotten, I grab Stella with both hands and propel us into the street as the hydroplaning SUV speeds by within inches of our bodies. Stella lets out a muffled cry into my shoulder as the sound of shattering glass and bending metal fills the space around us. I close my eyes, hold on to her tightly and try to control my ragged breaths as the sound of rain once again takes over.

"_Days like this make me realize how precious life is and how quickly it can be taken away." _ Her words are on repeat inside of my mind as I process what just happened. Stella and I look up and see the smashed SUV surrounded by pieces of glass and curious pedestrians. What gets to me most is the sight of a torn and tattered umbrella lying on the curb beside two styrofoam cups once full of coffee. I pull Stella back to me and hold her close, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

To some people life is a game, but as I hold my best friend and feel the panicked thundering of our hearts start to calm down I know for sure that it is _never_ a game. Not to me, because my life is right here within me and within the shivering woman in my arms.

....**...**

**Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
